


Daydream

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Captivity, Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is captured by Naraku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

Title: Daydream  
Fandom: Inuyasha  
Pairing: Naraku/Kagome  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100  
Notes: Written for night_owl_9.

 

She was beginning to annoy him.

"Kagome, child, why won't you speak?"

The trembling girl shivered in the perpetual gloom that surrounded his castle; a flower shaking in a cruel wind.

"Speak or I shall not feed you."

Naraku saw her wild unfocused eyes; infinitely amused by her tear-stained cheeks. She was daydreaming. Fantasizing about how Inuyasha was coming to rescue her while ignoring the reality in front of her.

Bad mistake.

In one smooth movement, he struck like the spider he was—at her side in an instant. Recoiling from him, the little miko shrieked in fright.

"That's better."


End file.
